A Girl For Me
by Petals1
Summary: Ginny's 7th year, Harry's back to teach Defense. that's all, really, reviews everyone!!


**A Girl For Me**

**~*~**

_"I-well-I'd like to one day, maybe meet a girl for me, _

_and well, start a family." ~ Harry_

_~*~_

**A/N: **This is going to be a slightly short fic. Anyway, H/G, my usual. And let's see, Ginny's in her 7th year, and Harry's back at Hogwarts to teach DADA. 

PURE H/G. No side characters/happenings whatsoever. Not even Ron's wrath. LOL. And Voldie's gone. 

**feedback **- sign of effective communication - from my business studies teacher. So please, people, REVIEW! 

**Disclaimer: **I tried to claim Harry Potter and Co. and mine, but I lost the case. JKR won, so the characters are her. WAAAA! *sniff*sniff*. Anyway, just kidding, nothing's mine, oh, Hope Coday is definitely mine. 

HP&OotP coming, June 21st!! Thank you JK Rowling!!! Can't wait! 

***************~*~************************ 

Ginny Weasley stepped off the horseless carriage and started towards Hogwarts ground. She looked around her. This was her last year. After this year, she'll graduate. How strange it is to start another year at Hogwarts without any of her brothers....and Harry. Ginny had always had a crush on Harry. But since her fourth year, with Voldemort rising, under her mother's order, Ron had included her in with his activities with Harry and Hermione (however reluctantly) and Ginny had become Harry's friend when Ron and Hermione were too occupied with each other too spend time with him. Ginny got to know the black haired boy better. She doubted now, if even Hermione or Ron understood Harry as she did. 

"How're ya Gin?" a large voice boomed, snapping Ginny out of her reverie. It was Hagrid, taking the first years to the castle as usual. Ginny looked at the tiny, scared first years in the doorway and tried to imagined herself so small. But her first year brought back unhappy memories and Ginny shook herself, with a wave to Hagrid, entered the Great Hall. 

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table with her best friend Hope Coday. For the first time, Ginny looked at the staff table. She gasped when she saw Harry sitting there, talking to Prof McGonagall. Ginny looked around. There were no new faces, and the Defense position was open, was it possible that Harry was there to teach Defense? If yes, then why had he not say anything. why hadn't her family? Surely, at least Ron knows. Harry caught her eyes and smiled a bit apologetically at her. Ginny managed a smile back, but she was confused. She silently watched the Sorting. Finally, when everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up. 

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, I would like to take this moment to introduce someone, that no doubt, most of you would know. As you all know, Defense Against the Dark Arts is one of the most important subjects we teach at Hogwarts. As some of you may know, last year, our old Defense Against the Dark Arts teach, Prof. Lupin, was killed in the Last Battle. 

Ginny could only remember too well the Last Battle. It was the battle that Harry finally killed Voldemort, and his Death Eaters had fled. Lucius and Draco Malfoy had to flee for their lives, as if they were caught, they would surely be put in Azkaban. 

"I am pleased to inform you," Dumbledore was saying, "that we have found an excellent replacement to our vacant post. Please, greet, Prof. Harry Potter." 

Never was an applause for a Defense teacher so loud. the Gryffindor table was clapping especially hard, though only a handful of Slytherins were clapping weakly, Ginny doubted that Harry cared. She was clapping, too, but raising her eyebrows at Harry. His eyes told her that he would tell her later. 

The rest of the feast passed like a blur to Ginny. She wanted a chance to talk to Harry. As the whole school was moving out of the Great Hall, Ginny made for the staff table. Harry caught her by the arm, and said to her. 

"Look, I'll explain later. I don't have time, now, first staff meeting. You have me tomorrow last period. I'll talk to you after class, ok?" His green eyes sparkled at her as he smiled. Those eyes, that smile, the things that just make her heart melt. She smiled back, and left to find Hope (and the new password!). 

~*~ 

Last period the next day couldn't come fast enough for Ginny. Double Potions with Slytherins felt longer than usual as she copied down notes for the Polyjuice Potions. the reason that they were copying down notes was that the Potions had ingredients that were only available in Snape's private cupboard, and the potion was forbidden. 

Finally, it was the end of the double period. Ginny gathered her things and left top speed for the Defense classroom, ignoring Snape's shout for her to clean up. she knew she would receive detention later, but heck, Defense was more important. Ginny was the first in her class to reach Harry's classroom. Harry looked up from his desk, an smiled as she entered. 

"aren't you a bit early? Knowing Snape, he'd probably had kept you back for clean up or something." 

"Oh, I kind of excused myself from clean up. I'll get detention later, I know, but I have more important things to get to." 

"Really,. Ginny, it's just Defense. Aren't you tired of meeting new Defense teachers, since Remus took it on and off all the time?" 

"Usually, but you're not NEW. Besides, how come you never told me about this? Did anyone else know?" 

"Yeah. Your whole family knows, Hermione knows..." 

"Let me guess, Pig knows, Crookshanks knows, Sirius knows, the whole world knows, but none of them told ME?" Ginny said, a bit irritated. 

"WHOA, whoa Gin. there's a reason you don't know. And no, it's not to protect you from anything. I'll explain after class, ok? Now, the rest of the class are coming I think." 

A period had never seemed so long for Ginny before, especially if it was a class she enjoyed, and sure, she loved Harry's class, but she was too eager to get to their discussion to care. 

after class, Harry took her into his office, and together they had tea. 

"so, how have you been, Gin?" 

"ok, I mean, this year's kind of weird, you know? I'm the only Weasley. No Ron, no Hermione, no...well, I wouldn't say no you, because you are here, but it's just strange to have you as a teacher teaching me as a student, you know?" 

"Tell me about it. When Dumbledore asked me to take the job, I thought it would be fine, even cool. But then I remembered I'll have you in class, and well, it takes a little getting used to." 

"why?" 

"well, you're one of my best friends. You've been here for me all this time, when Ron and Hermione were sorting out their feelings, and now, with their engagement and everything. and then, here, I'll be telling you to do this and do that, having a kind of authority over you, it's just in a way, uncomfortable." 

Ginny smiled. 

"I wonder what they'll do next year, with NO Weasley in the school. I wonder what Hogwarts will be like then." 

"Probably saner. Without any Weasleys to blow up the place? Impossible." Harry chuckled 

"Yeah. So, how about your job? Why didn't you tell me. No, better yet, why didn't ANYONE tell me?" 

"well, I wanted to surprised you, so I told everyone not to tell you." 

"Oh. I don't really see you as a teacher. I mean, I'd always imagined you out of Hogwarts in Auror training or playing Quidditch." 

"I have enough fame as it is, Gin. I want to settle down, and live a civilized life, no out there with the press. I-well-I'd like to one day, maybe meet a girl for me, and well, start a family. Maybe one day...." 

"Yeah..." 

So, on and on they talked, about endless stream of things. It was long after curfew before Harry noticed the time, and escorted Ginny back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

On his way back to his room, Harry bumped into Dumbledore 

"ah Harry. what are you doing out so late? And I don't recall seeing you or Miss Weasley at dinner today." 

"Oh, we were talking in my room, sir, and we kind of lost track of time. I was just taking her back to her Common Room." 

"Ah. Well, good night, Harry. Oh, and Harry? there will be a Yule Ball this year, and you, as the youngest member of our staff, may bring a 7th student if you wish." And with that and a wink, Dumbledore was gone. It was long before Harry noticed what he just heard from the Headmaster. Was Dumbledore TELLING him to invite Ginny? 

~*~ 

Harry returned to his room, but could not sleep. Thoughts about his young student kept popping into his mind. He knew Ginny had a crush on him. And he had gotten to know her, and she was no longer Ron's little sister. She was Ginny.... 

Or was she? Was she someone else? 

"I-well-I'd like to one day, maybe meet a girl for me, and well, start a family." - he had said that. The look that came over Ginny's face was one of a kind that Harry couldn't decipher. A girl for him. Maybe...maybe he had found her with less effort and time than he expected. But, he didn't want to offend Ginny. What if she no longer had that crush on him? What if - worst - what if she was falling or had fallen for someone else? 

"Oh stop it Potter. Ginny's your friend. You can't go asking her to the Ball like that." 

"But-" he did want to think that she'd say yes. that--maybe one day--his dreams would come true. 

Harry drifted into sleep, dreaming, this time, not of nightmare, but a certain red head. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

With class so interesting and wonderfully good (with the exception of Potion), and no longer feeling the threat of Voldemort against her family, Ginny was astounded when she found her herself in the first Hogsmead trip on Halloween. It was good to be back at Hogsmead, Ginny thought. Because of Death Eater attacks and Voldemort, since her 4th year, all Hogsmead trips were cancelled, much to the students' horror. 

Earlier that day at breakfast, Dumbledore had announced that year's Yule Ball. So at Hogsmead, the first place she and Hope headed for was _Madam Walkin's Hogsmead Branch (Madam Walkin's Robes for All Occasions)._ Finally, after an hour of searching and trying, the girls left with their money bag a bit lighter and carrying the new robes. Ginny had no idea who she would go with, but she knew she couldn't go with Harry. Harry was a teacher, and she was a student. It would not be appropriate. And the years before, because of Voldemort attacks, there were no Balls of any kind. 

Not that Ginny didn't have any--shall we say,--admirer. There were many, from all four houses, many of them had asked her to the Ball just the morning the Ball was announced. She had refused all. Why? Ginny did not know. Somehow there was always some reason for her to say no. One was too tall, the other was too short, etc. Even down to the cheapest reason (to Ginny), because the guy was a Slytherin. She knew herself, was hoping for Harry to ask her, but really it wasn't exactly possible. 

That is, until she met Harry out side of the Three Broomsticks. Somehow, Hope managed to excuse herself to go over to sit with her boyfriend, after giving Ginny a wink. Colour started to creep up her face as she shook herself. 

"No Ginny. Don't blush. It's just Harry. JUST HARRY." she told herself. Or was it just Harry? 

"Ginny?" Harry's voice started her a little as she looked up at him. 

"Do you want to go in and have a drink or something?" asked Harry, and Ginny managed a 

"Yes, alright. Thanks" WITHOUT blushing. 

"What was the MATTER with me? I haven't blush in Harry's presence since...well... since 3rd year." Ginny scowled herself 

It wasn't long before Harry came back with two steaming mugs of butterbeer. 

It was a nice Halloween afternoon as the two of them talked about things at school, family, and then, the talked slowly turned to the upcoming Yule Ball, when Harry started to stutter. 

"Ginny... I was...I was wondering..." Harry started, then swallowed. 

"Is he blushing, I wonder?" Ginny thought to herself. Out loud, she said: 

"Yes, Harry?" 

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogototheballwithme." Harry said this very fast, while blushing madly. 

"Did he just ask me to the Ball?" Ginny thought 

"Did-did you just ask me to the Ball?" she asked, out loud. 

"Yes. If you would like to - If you don't--" 

"But Harry, you're-well, I have nothing against you, but, you're - you're a teacher, and I'm a student, YOUR student. We really shouldn't even be sitting here and talking like this." 

"Why not?" 

"Well, - it's just not very appropriate." 

"We-Ron, Hermione, and I, we had tea with Hagrid all the time, and he's a teacher." 

"Still, he's-well, Hagrid." 

"So you won't?" Harry asked, clearly disappointed 

"No, it's not that, but what will Dumbledore and the other teachers say?" 

"Dumbledore know, and he said, as youngest member of the staff, I could invite a 7th year student if I wish. Well?" 

"Harry--" 

"Listen, Gin. You don't have to. If you don't want to, I don't want you to feel obliged." 

"Oh, Harry, I would love to go to the Ball with you. I mean it!" 

"So-so you will?" 

"Yes! YES!" 

Harry's grin was only to rivaled by the bright smile that Ginny had all over her face. 

~*~ 

Ginny was bursting and she felt she just had to tell SOMEONE. She finally got Hope out alone, when she told her the news. 

"Oh my gosh! You're going to the Ball with Prof. Potter?" 

"No, with HARRY!" 

"Oh, my gosh! With Harry Potter. Harry POTTER! My god, Gin! Your robes will be wonderful! You'll be just PERFECT!" 

~*~ 

On the last Hogsmead trip before the Ball, Harry went out to find something for Ginny. He was strolling around the shop, wondering what to buy, when he heard a little conversion of Ginny and her best friend in front of Magical Bijou (for those of you who don't know, Bijou is jewelry in French). Ginny was looking longingly at a beautiful necklace. It was a fine silver chain, with sparkling start dangling on it. The necklace seemed to glow on the cushion displaying it. After Ginny and Hope had left the shop, Harry slipped in and bough the little necklace, and carefully wrapped it himself in his office at school. It'll be perfect. 

~*~ 

Ginny woke up on Christmas morning, feeling cheerful. Her eyes fell on the large pile of presents at the foot of her bed. After opening what she thought was all the present (the usual sweater from her mother, a Muggle CD from her dad, this and that from her brothers), Ginny noticed a small square box. She picked it up, and on the tag attached to the box said, 

_"Dear Ginny, _

_Happy Christmas. Hope you like this. See you later at the Ball._

_Love, _

_Harry"_

Ginny's hands tingled with excitement as she unwrapped the wrapping paper. Inside was a dark blue, velvet lined box, and inside the box...was the most beautiful necklace she ever seen. But the amazing thing is, Ginny had been wanting that very necklace and looking at it the day before. How had Harry know? It surely couldn't be a lucky guess. And the necklace would go wonderfully with the new dress robes she bought. Ginny's heart sang for joy! 

~*~ 

Harry tried not to pace around to Great Hall too much. He had to admit, the Great Hall looked great (no puns), and probably due to the fact that this is the first Ball in all of England since the fall of the Dark Lord. The other teachers looked stunning. Even Snape had went out of his way to get dressed up in a set of midnight black dress robes. Harry, himself, was dressed in a set of green dress robes, that as Mrs. Weasley would say, _"brings out the colour of your eyes, Harry, dear." _Harry was nervous, not only because of Ginny, also because Ron and Hermione were also coming to the Ball. He knew Hermione will not have a problem with him and Ginny, but Ron had always not been happy with any boys that lay eyes on his sister. 

Sure enough, at that very moment, Ron and Hermione took their portkey into the Great Hall. Harry went over to greet them, hugging Hermione, and giving Ron a "manly" pat on the back (Ron had always said hugging was too unmanly), to which Hermione rolled her eyes. As Ron was talking to Dumbledore, Hermione turned to Harry, and whispered: 

"Ginny told me." Harry blushed and looked over to Ron 

"Does he know?" 

"Y-Yes...I wasn't going to tell him, but he found the letter and ACCIDENTALLY read it. Don't worry, Harry, he's fine with it. For once." 

"HARRY! Escorting Ginny to the Ball? Be careful, Potter, that's my sister you're with." Ron said, clapping his hand on Harry's back. 

"Ron, I've heard that speech, how many times?" 

"Just reminding you!" Ron grinned. 

~*~ 

Slowly, the doors of the Great Hall opened, and students streamed in, all in colourful robes, and it was sight, a big change from the large mass of usual black. Harry looked around for Ginny, and found her weaving in and out of her classmates, and walking over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing. Harry tried not to star too much. she was...there were no other words for it, beautiful. 

Ginny wore a rich forest green set of robes, with a modest slit on both sides. On her neck, she wore the necklace that Harry had given her. Harry stared at her, without realizing he was. A poke from Hermione snapped him out of his reverie, and Harry took Ginny's arm and guided her to table, as Hermione _dragged_ Ron away from them, to the staff table to talk to Hagrid. 

"You look wonderful, Gin" Harry said breathlessly 

"Thanks. And thank you so much for the necklace, how did you know I was wanting it?" she asked 

"well- um...I heard you and Hope Coday talking in front of the shop, and well, I thought you'd like it." said Harry with a sheepishly grin. 

"I love it. oh, Harry, thank you, for inviting me to the Ball and everything." 

Harry smiled, and reached over the table to squeeze her hand. Then, suddenly, a bulb flashed from in front of the table. Ginny and Harry turned to see Colin Creevey standing there grinning with his camera. Colin gave Ginny a wink before slipping into the crowd. 

Harry was so happy that he didn't even mind his picture being taken, though he make note to himself to give Colin extra homework for spying on him and Ginny. 

Soon, the music started up, and Harry stretched his hand to Ginny, 

"well, Miss Weasley, may I have this dance?" 

"Yes, you certainly may, Professor Potter" Ginny giggled 

So Harry and Ginny danced, till Ron tapped Ginny on the shoulder and cut in. Harry went off the dance floor to find Hermione. He found her talking with Colin Creevey. 

"Hermione, want to dance?" He asked 

Hermione looked up, and said goodbye to Colin, and took his hand. 

"So how are you and Ginny getting along?" she asked 

"Oh, great. I'm having a great time!" 

"Of course, you are. Actually, I'm feeling a bit guilty lately, because I've hardly spent time with you, since the war was over. I mean, I'm so caught up with wedding arrangements that I hardly have time. But from what I found out, I don't think you minded." she said with a grin. 

"well, Ginny's wonderful. I mean, we talk outside of class. It's good to actually have her in class. My one of my first class was with her, and well, you know, first day's always nerve racking. Seeing her there in the room calmed me down a bit I think." 

Hermione smiled a knowing smile, but did not say anything. The song ended and Hermione went back to Ron. Ginny came over to Harry, and took his hand. 

"well, what did you and Hermione talked about?" 

"oh, this and that. Nothing that interesting." 

"Well, Ron was lecturing me about, you know, the usual stuff. But he doesn't seem so bad as last year. I think Hermione's good for him, he relaxes more, with her around. They deserve each other." 

"You just noticed this, and they've been going out for, what, nearly 4 years?" 

Ginny grins, and swat him on the arm. That very instant, a pair of emerald green eyes met Ginny's pools of chocolate brown. Harry leaned down, and his lips were just millimeters away from Ginny's when... 

"Ahem!" Harry jerked up and glared at... 

"HERMIONE!" cried Ginny indignantly 

"I don't have any objections to whatever that you're about to do, but I don't think in the middle of the Great Hall is a very good place. Beside, Ron might look over." Hermione grinned at the pair and gave Harry a hinting look, before she went off to find her fiancé. 

Ginny looked up at Harry and felt her cheeks glowing. There was an uncomfortable silence, then a slow, dreamy romantic song struck up. Harry held out hand: 

"Would you like to dance, Ginny?" 

"Yes, I would, Harry" Ginny said, with a slight tinge of pink on her cheek. 

The pair moved slowly to the dance floor. Being in Harry's arm, dancing that beautiful song, to Ginny, was pure bliss, and nothing can ruin her moods right now, not even the dirty look that Posy Parkinson (Pansy Parkinson's sister and Ginny's worst enemy, a Slytherin) was throwing at her. Ever more, Ginny felt a mean gladness, because Posy had had a crush on Harry ever since she saw him, though she would never admit it to anyone. Ginny only found out when she *accidentally* caught a hold of Posy's diary. 

The night's end came too soon for Ginny. She astounded when Dumbledore announced the Ball's last song. It was a song called "Flying without wings". Ginny sank into Harry's arms ad wished the evening could have gone for longer. 

************ 

A/N: don't ask about that last song. I'm a Westlife fan (obviously). Not exactly dancing music, but oh heck. I'm listening to it right now, that's why. 

~*~ 

The next months passed with a huge mountain of homework for the 7th years. From this side of the school year, the NEWTs were approaching faster than lightning. Ginny had barely time to spend alone with Harry as she was up to her chins with homework. Not that Harry was very free either. There were essays to mark, lessons to plan, test to write, exams to set, and a dozen of other little things. On Valentine's Day, Ginny only had time to send a quick Valentine to Harry before she rushed off to Herbology to finish off a project. 

Ginny came back to her room exhausted, and tired. She regretted not being able to spend time with Harry that day. It would have been a wonderful day, she knew, but Harry was busy too. Ginny flopped on her bed, when something red caught her eye. 

On her bedside table, was a beautiful glass vase with a huge bouquet of roses on it. Ginny didn't have to read the card to tell who it was from. The card said (incidentally): 

_"Dear Ginny,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry we couldn't spend the day together. Are you free next Sunday? If you are, would you like to come to my office for a cup of tea or something? We both need a break! In the mean time, cheers, see you in class tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Harry"_

Ginny peered at the roses. They were the most beautiful she had ever seen. They were not all red. The outside petals were red, the and the color fades to orange, pink, yellow, then right in the center of each flower, was a pure whiteness, whiter than snow. The roses were obviously magical, as they shimmered in the dim light of the dormitory. 

~*~ 

So that Saturday Ginny spent the afternoon with Harry in his office, sipping steaming hot tea, away from the freezing cold of Hogwarts ground. 

"Thank you for the roses Harry, they're beautiful!" 

"They're magical, and last a lot longer than normal roses. I think that bouquet should last until after you finish you NEWTs." 

"Really? they last that long? Oh that's wonderful. You don't know how soothing it'll be when it comes to revising for exams." 

Harry took her hands in his, and squeezed it tight. Suddenly, he lifted his finger, and ran it over her lips. Before Ginny knew what was happening, her lips met his in soft, sweet kiss. It lasted a long time, yet it was too short. Finally,. Harry freed his lips from hers, and looked at her breathlessly. 

"Gin, I..." But Ginny stopped him in time, placing a finger on his lips, and leaned forward to brush his lips with her in another kiss, sweeter than the last. 

~*~ 

When Ginny walked out of Professor Potter's office that night, long after dinnertime, one could see a bright smile on her face. Ginny lay in her dark dormitory later that night, she touched her lips that had just that evening brushed against Harry's and sighed. Yes, Ginny at that very moment, was flying without wings. she was flying, high high, over the highest clouds, and right into heaven. 

**THE END**

************************************************************************** 

A/N: For those of you wondering, yes, I meant to leave it with a semi-cliffhanging ending....REVIEWS....please! 

This is 12 pages on Microsoft Word, 4358 words! 


End file.
